


[Podfic of] Kissing, Guns, and Other Bad Ideas

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fakeout Makeout, Flirting, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 4:10]Author's Summary:This is a terrible idea.Nile and Andy go undercover, and get a little closer.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] Kissing, Guns, and Other Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kissing, guns, and other bad ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271936) by [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore). 



> Created for Voiceteam Mystery Box for the challenge Tag Team! Thanks to semperfiona for editing this audio for me and to greedy_dancer for creating this AMAZING cover art! Plus, thank you to saiditallbefore for allowing podfics of your work!

Cover Art provided by greedy_dancer_.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * MP3 | **Size:** 2.16 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:10

  
---|---


End file.
